Various vehicles, such as automobiles, are powered by gasoline, diesel fuel, or the like. As such, the vehicles typically include fuel systems having a tank configured to retain fuel, such as gasoline or diesel fuel, and a fuel fill pipe that serves as an inlet for supplying fuel to the tank from a fuel nozzle of a refueling station. In general, a fuel fill pipe includes an opening that may be exposed during refueling to receive the nozzle. An exposed end portion of the fuel pipe is of sufficient size to receive a discharge tube of a refueling nozzle. The nozzle typically fits relatively loosely in the fuel fill pipe so that the nozzle may be quickly and easily inserted and removed from the fuel fill pipe.
Many passenger and commercial vehicles are powered through diesel fuel. The automotive industry continues to produce diesel powered vehicles at an increasing rate. Re-fueling stations provide diesel fuel for customers.
Various fuel systems include a mis-fuel inhibitor (MFI). An MFI is a device configured to prevent, for example, a gasoline nozzle from being inserted into a diesel fuel tank, or vice versa. As an example, one type of MFI includes an inlet having an opening that prevents mis-fueling by nozzles having a diameter that exceeds that of the opening. The MFI may include top and bottom doors. While an improper nozzle may be inserted past the top door, the nozzle generally is unable to engage the bottom door as the diameter of the nozzle is too large to pass through a passage proximate to the bottom door. Another type of MFI includes a locking bottom door that only allows a complimentary nozzle to fit therethrough. Additional MFI systems are disclosed in WO 2005/077698, WO 2010/021829, WO 2011/053563, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,950,425, 7,549,443, and FR 2 753 138, for example. U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,910,678, 8,714,214, 8,100,155, and 7,950,425 also disclose MFI systems.
Manufacturers of compression ignition engines generally need to account for a fluid additive that is required to achieve particular vehicle emissions performance standards. In particular, the fluid additive may be diesel emission fluid (DEF). Typically, two separate fill points are installed within a fuel fill housing. However, this creates an undesirable increase in size of the housing, for all versions of the vehicle, including those with gasoline engines, which do not need the additional fluid fill point.